justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Good Feeling
|artist = |tvfilm = |year = 2011 |difficulty = (Classic) (Extreme) (Mashup) Hard (Classic) ( ) Extreme (Extreme Version) ( ) |effort = Intense (Both Versions) |nogm = 2 (Classic) 3 (Extreme) |dg = (Classic) (Extreme) |mashup = Available on all consoles |alt = Extreme Puppet Master Mode |mode = Solo |mc = JD4 Classic/Extreme JDU 2017-2018 Classic/Extreme 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = to (Classic) to (Extreme) |gc = to (Classic) (Extreme) |lc = (Classic/Extreme) (Post-''JD4'') (Mashup) |pictos = 115 (Classic) 196 (Extreme) 85 (Mashup) |kcal = 28 |dura = 4:10 |nowc = GoodFeeling (Classic) GoodFeelingAlt (Extreme) |audio = |perf = Nick Mukoko (Classic) Mehdi Kerkouche (Extreme)https://twitter.com/mehdikerkouche/status/256702241988304896 |from = album }}"Good Feeling" by is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancer Classic The Classic routine consists of a man that is wearing a purple and pitch black cap, a purple shirt, a black and green camouflage jacket with green sleeves, black-and-green shoes, and black pants. At the techno instrumental, his outfit will flash different colors, while his shoes change to yellow and red. At the final chorus, his cap and shirt turn blue, his jacket turns green with yellow sleeves, and his shoes turn yellow and green. Goodfeeling coach 1 big.png| Goodfeeling_coach_1_new_big.png|Updated Extreme The Extreme Version consists of a man that has blue hair and is wearing a blue and purple checker-plaid button-down shirt, with only the top button being connected, also wearing a purple shirt underneath. He wears dark blue jeans and blue and teal sneakers. At the techno instrumental, his hair turns white, his skin and undershirt turn black, with his buttoned shirt having a black base and color changing plaid. His pants and shoes also turn black. Background Classic The dancer is in a large dark area with large lights and stereos. At one point during the song, there is a reflected light that looks like the dancer. Extreme The Extreme background has the same layout as the Mashup and Party Master Mode background for , which is a dotted screen with slow smoke behind. The dots are a color changing rainbow spectrum. Unlike the Mashup backgrounds, the floor flashes white lights and the smoke changes colors. Gold Moves Classic There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Stretch out both of your arms in 45° in front of the screen. Gold Move 2: Put your right hand on your chin. Goodfeeling gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Goodfeeling_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Goodfeeling gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Goodfeeling_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Extreme There are 3 Gold Moves in the Extreme routine: Gold Move 1: Bend your back backwards while swaying your arms. Gold Move 2: Make a fast salute with your right arm. Gold Move 3: Point to the screen with both hands. Goodfeelingalt gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Goodfeelingalt_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Goodfeelingalt gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Goodfeelingalt_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Goodfeelingalt gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Goodfeelingalt_gm_3.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Mashup Good Feeling has a Mashup that is made available through normal play on Wii, but Ubisoft Club on other consoles. Dancers *''Good Feeling'' *''U Can’t Touch This'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rasputin'' *''Oh No!'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''It’s Raining Men'' *''Who Let the Dogs Out?'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Move Your Feet'' *''Rasputin'' *''Oh No!'' *''Moves Like Jagger'' *''U Can't Touch This'' *''It's Raining Men'' *''Louie Louie'' *''Idealistic'' *''Love You Like A Love Song'' *''Satisfaction'' *''Toxic'' *''Party Rock Anthem'' *''Never Gonna Give You Up'' *''Gonna Make You Sweat (Everybody Dance Now)'' *''Rasputin'' *''I Like To Move It'' *''Good Feeling'' Puppet Master Mode Good Feeling has a Puppet Master Mode on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: *''Good Feeling'' *Diving Down/Posh/Come With Me/Rising Hand *Backstroke/Swim Up/Hi All/Where Am I *Grunge/Nurse Wave/Bounce 'N' Point/Cyber Pose *Up And Down/Neon Robotics/Inside The Box/Super Groovy *Funny Dog/Egyptian Jump/Girly Groove/Goofy Twist *MC Skater/Puppet/Party Lights/The Winner *Four Corners/Russian Plane/Running Man/Crazy Walk *Lean/Bombay Twist/Sparkle 'N' Snap/Crescent Moon *Bridal Bouquet/Pick And Choose/African Swim/Pivoting Punch *Cheer Girl Snap/Puppet Pulse/Spanish Groove/Hands Up *Dude Twist/Lightning Strikes/Hippie Hop/Cyber Fight *Beethoven/Russian Violin/Circle 'N' Twist/Shuffling *Put Your Hand Up/Star Waves/Twist 'N' Clap/Moves Like A Star *Dirty Punch/Punch It/Double Punch/Beat It *Seatbelt/Whip And Circle/Out Of Africa/Broken Hearted *Dog Call/Robotic Repeat/Stomp/Phone Me *Speed Bag/Russian Skip/Hippie Plane/Wonder Boy *Dungarees/Bollywood/Castanets/Happy Birthday *Skater Girl/Lighting Pose/Indian Swing/Bouncer *Grunge Guitar/Pray For Parvati/Set Fire/Cyber Whip *Hitch Home/Bullet Time/Backwards/Day Dream *Shutout/Ice Skater/In Da Pit/Ready To Fight *Kennel Party/Posh Poses/Walking On Clouds/To The Right *Dude Dance/Night Nurse/Giggle Box/Windmill *Half Time/Sweet Stroke/No Way/Happy Hop *Pretty Bride/Neon Madness/Beware Of The Bull/Cyber Style *Locomotion/Sun Rise/Step In Style/Fever *Skater Boogie/Duck Dance/Rocking Chair/Aie Aie Aie *S Snap/Rain Boots/Voodoo/Wind Up Walk *Hey Dude/Punch The Sky/TV Hands/Super Whip *''Good Feeling'' Dance Quests ''Just Dance 4 *One player gets 3 stars *One player gets 4 stars (Not a quest on the Wii) *One player gets 5 stars *Get 5 stars on the Alternate Version *Get 5 stars on the Mashup (only on the Wii) *Get all Gold Moves *Get GOOD when "Oh oh sometimes" is sung Just Dance 2016 ''Good Feeling appears in the following Dance Quest: *Royal Appearances in Mashups Good Feeling appears in the following Mashups: Classic *''4x4'' (Best of ''JD4'') *''Animals'' (Club) *''Feel So Right'' *''Gentleman'' *''Good Feeling'' *''Irish Meadow Dance'' *''Limbo'' *''Love Boat'' *''Macarena ''(Gentlemen) *''Mr. Saxobeat'' *''So What'' *''Super Bass'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Where Have You Been'' *''Wild'' *''Y.M.C.A.'' Extreme *''Beauty And A Beat'' *''Disturbia'' Captions Both versions of Good Feeling appear in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to the dance moves: Classic *Breadwinner *Crowd Pleaser *Dub Step *Free Hug *Good Wave *Jaws/Croco Night *Me, Me and Me/Crazy Walk *Metronome *Pendulum Whip *Relax *Shoot Em Up *Winner Extreme *Heel Jump *Here 'N' Now *Keep Cool *Jumping Jack *Power Circle *Speeding Up *Techno Tonic *Vitamin C Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: Classic *The 2010s Were Banging *Cap It Off *Maximum Adrenaline *Your First Song *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs F-J *Easy Peasy Party *Unlimited F-J Extreme *Extreme Moves *Extreme *All Songs F-J *Extreme *Just Dance 4 *Unlimited F-J Trivia General *''Good Feeling'' is the first song by Flo Rida in the series. *"God" has been censored from the song due to it being considered as "taking God's name in vain". **"God" is not censored in the launch trailer. *This song was featured in the music video for Justin Bieber's song Beauty And A Beat for a few split scenes. *Both coaches of Good Feeling appeared in the selection of the Puppet Master Mode of Love You Like A Love Song (only seen at the bridge lyric in a backward row). *This song samples "Levels" by Avicii and "Something's Got a Hold on Me" by Etta James. *Flo Rida performed this song at the E3 2012 press conference to help Ubisoft launch the game. **This was the first time such a thing happened. The second time was Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me to help launch , and Bebe Rexha performing The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) for . *The version of the song used is the Alice version, which is why the song sounds different during the chorus. **At E3, the song appeared as "Good Feeling (Alice Version)". Classic *The Classic dancer's third jacket was also seen in Safe And Sound. The fourth switched dancer wears this jacket. *At the preview video of Just Dance 4, the video shows Good Feeling. However, it only shows the dancer using the third Dancer Type. **This means that the dancer originally was not going to change colored outfits. *The coach from the Classic routine was going to have dark blue pants instead of black. *At the 0:40 mark in the official Ever After High video "The Wonderlicious Dance Off", the white knight performs a move from the Classic routine.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=csLYmBA7zdM Extreme *Mehdi Kerkouche, the Extreme version's performer, does a pose from this routine in the square of VIP for It's My Birthday. *In the Mashup for Beauty And A Beat and in several Puppet Master Modes, this song's Extreme dancer is not darkened when necessary, dissimilar to his original debut. *The Extreme dancer's color scheme changes to a lighter one near the end of the routine. **The dancer's icon shows him in those colors. Gallery Game Files Goodfeeling.jpg|''Good Feeling'' GoodFeelingAlternate.png|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) ( ) Goodfeelingalt.jpg|''Good Feeling'' (Extreme) (Updated) Goodfeeling cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Classic) goodfeeling cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (Classic) GoodfeelingALT cover albumcoach.png| album coach (Extreme) goodfeelingalt cover albumcoach jdu.png| album coach (Extreme) Tex1 128x128 409e4eed6f223e87 14.png| album background (Classic) Goodfeelingalt cover albumbkg.png| album background (Extreme) Goodfeeling banner bkg.png| menu banner (Classic) Goodfeelingalt banner bkg.png| menu banner (Extreme) Goodfeeling map bkg.png| map background (Classic) Goodfeelingalt map bkg.png| map background (Extreme) goodfeeling cover@2x.jpg| cover (Classic) GoodFeeling_BC.jpg| cover (Classic, updated) GoodFeeling1024.png| cover (Classic) Goodfeelingalt cover.jpg| cover (Extreme) Goodfeelingalt cover 1024.png| cover (Extreme) 413.png|Classic avatar on 200413.png|Golden avatar 300413.png|Diamond avatar Goodfeelingalt avatar.png|Extreme avatar 200503.png|Golden Extreme avatar 300503.png|Diamond Extreme avatar Good Feeling Pictograms.png|Pictograms (Classic) Pictos-sprite-goodfeelingalt.png|Pictograms (Extreme) Goodfeelingext jd4 pose.png|Extreme coach's Pose in Puppet Master Mode In-Game Screenshots Goodfeeling_jd4_menu_wii.png|''Good Feeling'' on the menu (Wii) goodfeelingactive.png|Classic's cover (Wii U) Goodfeeling jd4 coachmenu wii.png|Classic's coach selection screen (Wii) Goodfeeling_jd2016_menu.png|''Good Feeling'' on the menu Goodfeeling_jd2016_load.png|Classic's loading screen Goodfeeling_jd2016_coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Goodfeeling_jd2016_score.png|Classic's scoring screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2016_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Goodfeelingalt_jd2016_load.png|Extreme Version's loading screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2016_coachmenu.png|Extreme Version's coach selection screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2016_score.png|Extreme Version's scoring screen Goodfeeling_jd2017_menu.png|''Good Feeling'' on the menu Goodfeeling_jd2017_load.png|Classic's loading screen Goodfeeling_jd2017_coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen Goodfeeling_jd2017_score.png|Classic's scoring screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2017_menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Goodfeelingalt_jd2017_load.png|Extreme Version's loading screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2017_coachmenu.png|Extreme Version's coach selection screen Goodfeelingalt_jd2017_score.png|Extreme Version's scoring screen goodfeeling jd2018 menu.png|''Good Feeling'' on the menu goodfeeling jd2018 load.png|Classic's loading screen goodfeeling jd2018 coachmenu.png|Classic's coach selection screen goodfeelingalt jd2018 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu goodfeelingalt jd2018 load.png|Extreme Version's loading screen goodfeelingalt jd2018 coachmenu.png|Extreme Version's coach selection screen Goodfeeling jd2019 menu.png|'' '' on the menu Goodfeeling jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Classic) Goodfeeling jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Classic) Goodfeelingalt jd2019 menu.png|Extreme Version on the menu Goodfeelingalt jd2019 load.png| loading screen (Extreme Version) Goodfeelingalt jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (Extreme Version) Beta Elements Goodfeelingbeta4.jpg|Beta gameplay jd4 goodfeeling.jpg|Beta gameplay 2 good feeling beta picto.png|Beta Pictogram GoodFeelingBeta2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 GoodFeelingBeta3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 goodfeelingdancer.jpg|Beta color scheme Others Wantuback_easteregg_3.png|Appearance in Want U Back reward2.jpg|Mashup square (when seen in the Ubisoft Club) Just Dance Now 2017-01-29-15-41-00.png| notification Vlcsnap-error391.png|The glove glitch Videos Official Music Video Flo Rida - Good Feeling Official Video Good Feeling (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Good Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (US) Good Feeling - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays 'Classic' Just Dance 4 Good Feeling - Flo Rida Good Feeling - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2016 - Good Feeling - Flo rida - 5 Stars Just Dance 2017 unlimited Good Feeling 5 stars Just Dance 2018 Good Feeling megastar Good Feeling - Just Dance 2019 'Extreme' Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling (EXTREME) - 5 stars Just Dance 2016 - Good Feeling (Extreme) - 5 stars Good Feeling (Extreme Version) - Just Dance Now Just Dance 2017 - Good Feeling (Extreme) by Flo Rida Good Feeling (Extreme) - Just Dance 2018 Good Feeling (Extreme) - Just Dance 2019 'Mashup' Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling Mashup 'Puppet Master Mode' Just Dance 4 Good Feeling Puppet Master Mode (JD3) Just Dance 4 - Good Feeling Puppet Master Mode (Gamepad View) (Wii U) Extractions Goodfeeling nohud Goodfeelingextreme nohud Just Dance 4 Extract - Good Feeling (Extreme) Just Dance (Year) Extract - SongName - --0 Just Dance 4 Extract Good Feeling (Puppet Master) References Site Navigation es:Good Feeling fr:Good Feeling de:Good Feeling Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:EDM Songs Category:Hip Hop Songs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs by Flo Rida Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Medium Songs Category:Easy Songs Category:Hard Songs Category:Extreme Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with Puppet Master Modes Category:Songs with Alternate Routines Category:Songs with Extreme Routines Category:Songs with Mashups Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Ubisoft Club Unlockable Category:Nick Mukoko Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Downgrade